


Proof That A Cuddlefest Is Exactly What You Are Looking For

by RedneckWerewolf



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: BC WE GOT A WALKING TANTRUM AS PREZ ELECT, CUDDLE FEST, Cats, F/M, Lots of Cats, MAY GOD AND FLUFF SAVE US, shout out 2 all those times u got out of the shower only 2 discover there were no towels, shout out to neko atsume
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedneckWerewolf/pseuds/RedneckWerewolf
Summary: nick and the general cuddle and the general gets sickBONUS: How To Improve A Cuddlefest In 60 MinutesUse A Cuddlefest To Make Someone Fall In Love With You( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. This Couch Ain't Big Enough For The Both of Us

   Nick sat on the old couch in the designated living room of Home Plate. The low table in front of him, made up of a pair of crates and a board, was covered in case files from the past year. He'd been at it all night, finally being rewarded with the common factor of a caravan merchant known only by the name "Bart." Ellie had gone back to her bed in the agency hours before, and he was waiting for the General to return from escorting Hancock back to Goodneighbor.

   They usually snuck him into the city easily, but one of the newer guards was being rather... _uptight_ about the mayor's policies. Other members of city security had grumbled about the fuss the younger man had stirred up over letting an ' _undesirable'_ into ' _his city'_. Nick figured it wouldn't be too long before he reported to Doctor Sun with stair-related injuries. 

   Nick rubbed his bare head as he thought. The guards mostly still stood with the city-wide prejudice, but since the General had arrived, some attitudes had begun to shift. But only some. Hancock had said he needed to meet with Fahrenheit for business anyway, and that he'd spend the night another time. He'd winked at Nick as the pair turned away from the city gates.

   He started organizing his notes and restacked the files to the side. Nick figured he could head to the roof and have a well-earned smoke break while he kept an eye out for the General. He was looking around to see where he'd tossed his hat when he heard a key turning the lock of the door on the other end of the building. He prepared to greet his friend, reaching the door as it swung open. The General stepped into the dim entryway, and Nick realized she was soaking wet and shivering violently.

  "What happened?" he asked as he steered her clear of the door, which was allowing chilled air inside. "Midnight swim didn't go too well?"

   "I got chased and rained on," she managed to say through clenched teeth. "I need to get out of these clothes before I get sick." She started trudging up the stairs and Nick returned to the couch for the thick patchwork quilt that lay across the back.

   He pulled it off and flapped it a few times to dislodge any extra dust and Dogmeat hair when he heard her pad back down the stairs. "That was quick," he turned around and saw that she was minus her wet armor, but was now clad in a torn undershirt Danse had left behind. He looked down and held the blanket out for her, grateful his blush response was almost invisible. "Hey, you, uh, forget something?"

   "I can't find my dry clothes." she fiddled with the hem of the shirt, which nearly reached her knees, trying to pull it further down. "Did I leave my bag at the agency?" She shivered, goosebumps covering her exposed skin, pale as Nick had ever seen her.

   Nick suddenly recalled Ellie walking out the door earlier, carrying the General's duffle of laundry, saying she'd have them washed and dried by morning. "Well, sort of." He wrapped the blanket around her and led her back to the couch. "Actually, here," Nick said suddenly, and started shrugging out of his coat. He swapped it for the blanket, draping it over her shoulders, and threw the blanket back over her. 

   "Good thing I keep a hoard of clean underwear in every safehouse," she said, teeth still chattering. 

   The synth toed his shoes off and lay sideways on the couch, motioning for the shivering woman to sit. "If you'll recall, I'm as warm as any human. Sometimes warmer if I get.... uh,  _overwhelmed._ "

   She snuggled up next to him, a shivering little spoon. The General tucked the quilt around Nick, trying to effectively trap warmth and him. She pulled it over her head and Nick held it in place with his chin while she wiggled to get comfortable.

   "I don't think tonight's an  _overwhelmed_ kind of night. More like  _keep me from losing my fingers and toes_ kind of night," she said from under the blanket, finally falling still. Nick wrapped his arm around her middle to keep her from rolling off the couch in case she moved any more. 

   After a few quiet minutes, her shivers died down, and the General realized that Nick was warmer than usual. She'd never been afraid to be touchy-feely with Nick, so she knew how his skin normally felt. She wondered if he was  _overwhelmed_ by her pressed against him. A quiet snicker escaped her.

   "What are you plotting under here?" Nick asked as he suddenly flipped the quilt over his head.  The General twisted around so she was chest-to-chest with him. His eyes illuminated the close space. She leaned back to the very edge of the cushions so she could meet his gaze.

   "Nothing to be concerned about, just that  _you're flustered like a boy on his first date!_ "

   Nick, always transparent, looked somewhat stricken that she'd so easily figured out why he was conveniently overheated. "No, I'm not," came his defense.

   The General giggled as she pressed her face into his chest. "Face it, Nick, you caught feelins."

   He gave a long sigh, simulated breath warm against the top of her head, trying to formulate a reasonable response. He couldn't come up with one so he chose to silence her with a bear hug.

   "That's not an answer!" she wheezed into his shirt as he squeezed her. 

   "Yes, it is," he mumbled into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? You're going to catch a cold if you don't get any rest." 

   "You're avoiding the subject, Nick," she grumbled. "I'm probably going to get sick anyways. I got chased into one of those ponds in the middle of the street by some super mutants. But then they got attacked by mirelurks so I left while they made friends." She draped the arm she wasn't laying on over Nick. "Then it rained on the way back. One of the guards said I looked like a drowned cat. I was wet and cold for  _hours_." The General trailed off with a groan of complaint.

    Nick gave an acknowledging hum. "Guess Ellie and I'll have to take care of you, then?"

   "I might get a cold, not broken legs. I'll be fine." She shifted about, getting comfortable while readjusting the quilt over both of them. She freed their faces so she wouldn't get taken out by a blanket while she slept. "Wake me if the city catches fire." The General shifted again and kissed Nick on the chin. "Goodnight."

   "Goodnight, sweetheart."

   He rested his chin on the top of her head, and as the minutes passed, he felt her relax as she fell asleep. He let himself drift off into standby. During the remainder of the night, his sensors picked up on the almost imperceptible rise in her body temperature. By the time he woke himself, she had a full fever going. Nick felt a slight twinge of guilt.

   Nick debated on risking disturbing her to go to Doctor Sun for some medication and getting breakfast or staying cuddled up to her so he was still there when she woke. He opted to stay where he was. Waking up alone was never fun, especially if you were miserable. He banished the memories of himself waking up alone in a pile of garbage and focused on the feverish woman sleeping next to him.

   The alarm clock perched on some cinderblocks by the door told him that the sun should be up soon. The General made a pained sleep noise and started flopping around, Nick loosened his hold but made sure she didn't fall off the edge. She eventually settled on her back, resting her head on his shoulder. He could hear her trying to swallow, her throat already swollen.  _Oh boy,_ he thought.  _She's not gonna be happy when she wakes up._

And she wasn't, a few hours later, when Ellie knocked on the door with her freshly laundered clothing. The General was still surprised about the city's single laundering shop. She wondered if they'd repaired some old washers and dryers or if they just washed everything by hand. Her feverish focus on the laundry was interrupted by Nick's voice. She caught enough to realize he was telling her to get changed. The General blearily took the heavy bag and dragged it up the rickety stairs to her bedroom area. His large coat made her look like a kid playing dress-up.

   Nick and Ellie watched her with concern, somewhat afraid she might fall off the edge of the narrow stairway. When she didn't, the pair turned their attention back to each other. 

   "Ellie, could you get some noodles? And a bowl of plain broth to keep for later. She's gonna need it. And could you ask Doctor Sun if he's got anything to help her fever?"

   "Sure, Nick. Do you want anything while I'm out?"

   "Could you stop by the agency and grab the quilt off my bed? She's only got the quilt and some sheets. Plus, it's not like I use it much."

   "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can. Just-" She paused as they heard a thump from the mid-level platform. When they heard no cry of pain, she continued. "Just make sure she stays here and rests. Sometimes I think she hasn't slept since she left her vault."

...

   Less than an hour later, Ellie returned, hands full of hot bowls of fresh noodles and broth. The requested quilt lay over her shoulders like a cape. She'd've been back sooner, if Doctor Sun hadn't been treating a rather rude security guard for some injuries he'd said were from slipping on the stairs.

   She entered the former warehouse as quietly as the door allowed, and looked to see if the General had reoccupied the couch. She had.

   The smaller woman was draped prone over Nick, who was reclining on the sofa, reading one of the General's salvaged novels instead of his usual case files. He was propping the book up on the General's back, between her shoulder blades. The patchwork quilt was pulled up to the back of her head. Her face was turned outwards, and Ellie could see her nose was reddened. Empty cans of water were lined up on the table. 

   "Hey Ellie," she mumbled. She lifted her head slightly and opened her eyes to slits.

   "Hey sweetheart, I brought breakfast!" she announced as she arranged the bowls on the table.

   "Awesome," she answered and let her head drop heavily back down to Nick's chest.

   Nick offered Ellie an amused smile as she swept the blanket from Nick's bed over the pair. She gathered the case files from the table and headed out the door before Nick could protest.  _Man needs a day off every once in a while_ she thought smugly as she walked home.

   He set his book on the table and stroked the General's short hair for a few minutes while the broth cooled to an edible temperature.

   Now all he had to do was convince her to get back up so she could eat. 


	2. Behold! A Clowder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick comes back to the office and it's full of kitties, Ellie and the General are conveniently nowhere to be found

   Nick opened the door to the office and paused. There was a scuffling sound from the darkness before him. Ellie was out somewhere with the General, no one was supposed to be in the building. Nick drew his pistol and stepped in, closing the door carefully behind him. 

   His eyes would give his position away in the dark, he pulled his fedora down low, and went for the light switch. Hoping to surprise whoever might be waiting in his empty office, he took a wide step to the switch. But when he put his foot down, there was a loud animal shriek that would've stopped a human's heart. He dropped his pistol as he fell over in surprise, hand dragging on the switch, turning the lights on. 

   Darting away from him was a gray blur. On his desk he could see a fluffed-up tabby cat. He'd stepped on a cat's tail.

   He heard meows of greeting and sat up as the roundest cat he'd ever seen trotted up to him from behind the desk. Confused, he stroked the cat's head. 

   "Where did you critters come from?" he asked no one in particular. Although he already had a good idea of who the culprits were. It was awfully convenient that both Ellie and the General were out for the day. But where had they gotten so many cats in the first place?

   He stood up, his joints popping, catching the attention of several cats. More furry little heads appeared from every crevice in the small room. He saw files in an open drawer of a file cabinet moving.

   "Hold on, I'll get ya out."

   Cats of all shapes and colors and sounds wound around his legs as he tried to walk the several feet to the cabinet. He crouched down and the cat sitting on Ellie's desk waltzed onto his shoulders like she lived there. She sat down on his left shoulder as though she were a parrot.

   When he slid the drawer open, he was greeted by a litter of kittens, tucked away by their mother, whom he realized was sitting on his shoulder.

   "Oh, would ya look at that," Nick said, reaching in and gently lifting out a charcoal-colored ball of fluff. The kitten squeaked in his hand and he estimated the litter was four weeks old, tops. "It's all right, mama, I'm not gonna hurt her," he soothed as she leaned forward to check on her baby. He held the kitten closer for her inspection. 

   She decided her cheeping puffball was safe in his hands and started purring loudly and rubbing her scent onto his hat. She knocked it off his head and proceeded to rub her whiskered cheeks all over the top of his head. Nick decided to move the kittens before they made a mess of his files. The mama cat started licking his scalp.

   Nick didn't want to risk dropping them, so he put the little kitty into his hat and reached back in for the remaining four. The last two wouldn't be able to stay in the old felt hat without risk of tumbling out, so he stuck them in his coat pockets, one apiece. He stood, the mother cat leaping back onto the desk, and wondered where he could actually put them. He stood in an office full of cats, a squeaking beacon in the middle of the room.

   He figured he could make them a temporary nest under his bed. He wouldn't be using it anytime soon, so the blanket and sheets were free game.

   He arranged his bedsheets into a doughnut and started unloading fluffballs from his hat and pockets. Their mom seated herself in the middle of the nest and groomed her incoming kittens. She licked Nick's bare hand as he set the last baby down. Then she started chewing on his skeletal finger. 

   Nick pulled his hand back before she took his finger off. He'd had that happen to him too many times already.

   Some of the other cats had followed him and were rubbing against him. One tried to stick himself to Nick's thigh, which was at a bad angle for a cat to lie on. He somehow succeeded, and to prevent any clawmarks being etched into his skin, he picked the long-haired cuddler up as he stood and cradled him. He quietly checked around the corner to see if anyone had come in while he was rearranging the family. When he saw that there were no witnesses, he gave the purring tom a few kisses on his head. The tom returned the affection with a few licks on Nick's nose. 

   He felt another cat pawing at his thigh, he looked down to see the cat whose tail he'd stepped on standing on her hind legs and blinking at him. She  _murped_ when he blinked back and reached down to pet her. 

   Nick still had work to do, so he gently shooed the gray cat out from under his feet and carried the hairball over to his desk. He took his seat and set the purring tom in his lap. The gray cat joined him, and a striped cat with half a tail hopped up on top of his stack of papers. 

   It took the detective almost an hour to read through his stack of active cases, remarking them with new information and closing a few others. The striped cat kept sitting on the pages he was reading in order to get petted. As he repositioned her yet again, he heard a metallic noise. He looked over the edge of his desk to see a little black cat pawing his forgotten pistol around on the floor. His  _loaded_ pistol. 

   His amber eyes widened as he tried to calmly remove the cats in his lap without causing a stir. He made kissy noises to get the black cat's attention. 

   "Here kitty, come here. Don't play with that. Hey!" He made a sharp hiss, and the cat finally looked up. "Yes, I'm talking to you, naughty kitty." Nick finally cleared the cozy occupants of his lap and went to collect his gun. The very round cat reappeared as he reholstered his weapon and scritched the unwitting cat. Before he could berate himself for such a rookie mistake, the rotund cat meowed at him. 

   "Yeah? If it's food you're after, you'll have to ask Ellie. She's the one who actually eats." The cat kept meowing at him, ending them in a drawn-out whine. "Alright, tubbs, I'll find ya somethin' to eat if you'll stay quiet."

   The cat let out a  _mrrow_ and bumped his big head into Nick's shin. "I heard, I heard, I'm hurrying!"

   Nick went to find Ellie's stray animal stash as a mob of cats followed hot on his heels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- boo just scared the living SHIT out of me she started creeping down the pillow and sniffed really loudly in my ear   
> \- she's lying on the yoga mat next 2 me now  
> \- is watching pit bulls & parolees a bad idea while i write this  
> \- okay yeah it is earl had to be let go from the rescue and tia broke the shit out of her leg  
> \- nick holding a tiny kitty i'm dying  
> \- nick, but his pockets r all full of lil baby kitties, like alphonse  
> \- i have no idea where my cat went i think she's downstairs spying on apache on the porch  
> \- nick just left his fuckign gun on the floor how irresponsible  
> \- i'm watching the proposal and crying i love this movie  
> \- surprise guest tubbs the cat  
> \- i've never played neko atsume i don't even have a smart phone

**Author's Note:**

> \- as suggested by my lovely friends on tumblr  
> \- do lenny faces even show up on this site??  
> \- JUST LIKE BART  
> \- @ the sore spot in my mouth: go away ur not welcome in this establishment  
> \- i should buy one of those nick pillowcases in preparation for the next time i get sick  
> \- leonard cohen just fucking died????? what the fuck  
> \- yea when i'm sick i'm absolutely immovable which is rly bad bc i lose weight at the drop of a hat so if someone isn't taking care of me i will Die  
> \- why am i thinking of the velveteen rabbit


End file.
